. In this application three-part approach will be implemented that involves (i) 2 D NMR and structural studies of several of the smaller proteins (including pl, p2, p6 and p7; (ii) NMR and structural studies of p7 oligonucleotide complexes, and (iii) studies of larger proteins (including p17 and p24) using three-dimensional homo- and heteronuclear correlated spectroscopic methods. For 3D NMR studies, isotope-enriched protein samples will be obtained from virus particles grown using 13C- and 15N-enriched media. The investigator believes that understanding the 3D structural details of the HIV-1 proteins is essential for understanding their function, and should facilitate the development of vaccines and new chemotherapeutic approaches for the control of AIDS.